This invention relates generally to weaving machines and more particularly to an improved catcher mechanism for the weft picking means.
A catcher mechanism for the weft picking means of a weaving machine generally includes a braking mechanism for the picking means, a sensing element movable into the path of the picking means, and a push-back member for pushing the picking means back from its stop position into a yarn release position. A known catcher mechanism of this type is described in German Patent Spec. 836 026. Therein, the sensing element consists of a pin, which is guided in the catcher mechanism housing, the end of which senses the picking means at a specific time during the weaving machine operating cycle. Consequently, after each weft picking operation there is a check on whether the picking means has properly entered the catcher mechanism.
One disadvantage of such prior art catcher mechanisms is that the sensing pin is disposed beyond the path of the push-back member, namely the pin is disposed beyond the path of the push-back member moving in the direction to return the picking means. This is necessary to ensure that the sensing means does not project into the path of the push-back member and collide therewith if the picking means is absent.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved catcher mechanism which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to provide a catcher mechanism which facilitates higher speed operation of a weaving machine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved weaving machine catcher mechanism permitting greater travel of the picking means prior to sensing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a catcher mechanism for a picking means of a weaving machine with a sensing means for the picking means which can move with a push-back member.